Wrong One
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Why me? it was supposed to be HER. Not me. HE was suppose to stand by HER. Not me. SHE was suppose to guard it. Not me. Allusion to a Lemon INKG SM,just fixed spelling, no update
1. Prologue

Hiya people! First off, for those of you reading my other story, Lifes' Struggles, I got yet _another_ writers block. I seem to get that after every chapter. The weird thing is, I always have a basic idea of what I want to add. . .

Anywho, this one is kinda strange, slightly sad, and just plain. . .odd. I really do not know were the idea for this one came from, but I just felt this character needed a little more attention.

This story just popped into my twisted little mind and I decided to write it.

This will be a two chapter one-shot. The first chapter will be short. I just need to give you her thoughts.

**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha I own not.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Why me?

What did I do?

It was suppose to be _her._

We all thought it would be.

Hell, we all expected it to be.

None of us ever dreamed it would be me.

I was basically useless.

In battle I offered less than _her_.

Transportation was what I was good for.

Damn it all why me!

It was suppose to be _her._

_She _was supposed to guard it.

It was suppose to be _her_ responsibility.

And then _he _was supposed to protect _her._

_He _was supposed to stand by _her._

Not me.

But on the day we defeated Naraku, _she_ disappeared in front of our eyes.

No one fully recovered.

The little one ran off the day _she_ disappeared.

No one has seen him sense.

Mistress went back to our home.

My new master came with us.

The old one died.

And _he_ just disappeared as well.

But I saw _him_ again.

After we all found out my new role. . .

I was to live my life with my mistress.

Instead I was cursed to watch them all die.

The jewel stopped my growth so that I may remain to guard it.

It just wasn't fair!

I was already so old.

I looked young, but I was older than all of them.

Over six hundred.

The jewel did not seem to care.

So I watched them all live and die and reproduce.

My mistress mated.

Together, she and my new master had lots of little ones

I could not help but be angry.

Even though master said he wanted lots of little ones, I knew he did not wish for that many originally.

It felt to me they were trying to indulge themselves in the little ones to forget _her_.

It was not right.

It was not fair.

To the little ones or to _her._

_She_ did not mean to leave.

_She_ did not ask to leave.

After my mistress died I left.

The little ones were full-grown, and I had pledged loyalty to mistress.

Not them.

It may sound cruel, but part of that is I did not wish to see them die.

Years later I heard the _her_ little one had died.

Only _he_ and I remained.

_She _had mated _him._

The pain _he _and _she _must have felt is unimaginable.

Losing a mate is never a grand thing.

Especially when you know they are alive, you just can't seem to get to them.

I would know.

But the two would never see each other again.

The magic well closed.

What is worse for _him_ is that _she _was carrying their pup.

_He _would never see it.

_He _would never hold it, love it, rock it, protect it, play with it, teach it, or even **see** it.

This jewel that has created sorrow for generations continues its work on the two that deserve happiness the most.

Midoriko never wanted to create such a thing.

But it was necessary.

How I hate the jewel and all it's done.

And now I am its guardian.

Irony hurts.

When _she_ is born, I will be free.

But the wretched jewel will never leave this world.

For when _she_ is born the circle will continue.

Maybe I am selfish for my thoughts of why me.

Compared to all the others I never suffered.

I lost what my mistress lost, but it was hers.

I still had her, so I had lost nothing.

Still, it was suppose to be _her._

Not me.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, what do you think? Can you guess who it is? Probably.

The next chapter is longer, and it's why I rated this what I did.

PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE,

**_READ AND REVIEW._**

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	2. The Start of the End

Hiya people! Sorry for the long break, but with the end of school and all. . . yeah. . . plus I am lazy. My mind works faster than most peoples, but my body just do not wish to listen. At least that's what the doctors tell me. . .

Anywho, this is going to have to be a little longer than I originally thought. It could be anywhere from one more chapter to three more. Depends on how much I write.

_**SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT INFO**_

I have heard that demonic pregnancies last anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. In this fic, it lasts five months, just for the sake of the story.

a lot of you where confused on who is telling the story, you'll find out in this chapter, or the next. If not this one for SURE the next.

If I can weave it in, toward the end I might have the two that were separated come back to each other. I don't know it I want this to end in angst or if I want a happy ending. We'll have to see if I feel good or bad at the end of this fic. It's not a vote. But cast your ideas anyway.

Alrighty, for those of you who don't know her, this is Kiki, my muse.

Kiki: whats the haps my brothuz?

Where the hell did that come from?

Kiki: wanted to try something new.

Well, don't.

**Disclaimer: Lil' Pup is a bitch that cannot seem to appreciate her ever faithful muse.**

You flushed my dinner down the toilet.

Kiki: oh yeah.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FUEDAL JAPAN FIVE MONTHS AGO:**

Two souls merged as one.

In the cool night, a man and woman who had denied each other for so long joined their hearts for all eternity.

The feel of each other sent goose bumps down their necks.

Their bodies moved as though it had learned this ancient dance long ago, their minds were hypnotized with the warm passion that threatened to drown them.

The moon reflected off the twos sweat covered bodies as the soft moans and cries filled the otherwise still night air.

The ground the young woman laid on was lush with grass, but she did not feel it. The night blew cool breezes as if to keep them from being burned by the passion the two created, but it made no difference. They only felt and knew each other.

Their eyes were hazy, but they could care less as they both went over the sharp ledge, the young woman calling out the name of the man above her,

"INU-YASHA!"

The man soon followed with his own call,

"KAGOME!"

The two collapsed and fell asleep in the arms of the one the other cherished more than anything before.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FUEDAL JAPAN THREE DAYS AGO:**

"Die Naraku!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he threw the last wind scar. He did not know it at the time, but it would be the last one he ever would do.

Naraku, who had been fighting until his body recently gave out, was unable to so much as move as he saw the inu youkai's power fly towards him. Nor when the shout of,

"Hirakotsu!" followed with a large boomerang.

Both struck their target.

The last thing the evil hanyou heard was the shout of the curse he himself inflicted upon another.

"Wind tunnel!"

And then he heard and saw no more.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? It's just a short teaser really, but I felt you guys would want an update.

Well, its short, but did it explain one thing for those who didn't quiet understand before?

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Tell me your thoughts! Please! Reviews are the highlight of my day, honest! Sad, but honest!

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	3. The Pain of All

Hiya people! How are ya? I don't seem to have very many people enjoying this fic. But that's okay. I mean, I can't expect this to have a thousand reviewers can I? And besides like this story. . . Who'm I kiddin', I need more revii-i-ii-iii-ii-ii-ii-i-ii-i-iiews!

Anywho, this is the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue. I decided that this can't end in a happy way. No matter how I look at it, a happy conclusion just wont fit in properly. I'm kinda mad about it sense I'm a sap for happy conclusions. OH, well. You win some and. . . the saying is you lose some, but I can't stand to lose anything.

Hope you enjoy!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FUEDAL JAPAN TODAY:**

"Kagome! Kagome!" A silver haired man yelled while desperately reaching for the woman in front of him.

The woman, Kagome, had raven hair, and brown eyes. She had never been one to hide her emotions and this time was no different. She was sobbing, and screaming, yelling, begging, reaching, and grabbing for the people in front of her.

She was terrified for herself, her friends, her mate, and, most of all, her unborn child. She was five months pregnant, very near the end of her pregnancy thanks to her mate and child's blood.

And she was disappearing. Her body was fading out of sight though she had yet to notice.

"INU-YASHAAA!" she screamed.

Her friends could do nothing. Her mate could do nothing. She could do nothing. They did not even know what was going on, much less how to stop it.

All they knew was that they were losing Kagome. Nothing else.

They did not know what had started this. They had just been eating lunch when a strong wind gusted about them and swirled toward the pregnant girl.

It reminded them uncomfortably of their friends old curse. The monk, Miroku's, wind tunnel. The only difference was that it did not suck them or anything into a hole, just blew things toward Kagome and hit her with it.

Kagome, trying to protect her child, had wrapped her arms around her swollen middle and curled over the area in which the new life grew. She could feel her child kicking and punching, she could practically _feel_ her young one's fear.

But she could do nothing to stop it. She knew as well as the others that she was fading by now. It was only then that the realization that she may never see them again kicked in.

She looked up with terrified eyes and knew if she wanted to say anything, she had to say it now.

"I LOVE ALL OF YOU! OKAY? I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU INU-YASHA! DON'T FORGET ALRIGHT? DON'T YOU EVER DARE FORGET! IF YOU DO. . .I. . .I. . .JUST DON'T EVER FORGET ME ALRIGHT? DON'T EVER FORGET ME!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

It hurt. It hurt all of them. But most of all Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They could each feel their hearts breaking, the pain flowing through their vein. It was not fair dammit! They had just become mates and already they lost each other.

Their child would grow up without one parent.

Every time their pup's friends would brag about their fathers', all their child could do was watch.

Every time Fathers' day would come and everyone would talk about what they would give and were they would go with their parent, their child would only be able to sit at home and play alone.

Every time children spoke of reasons their father was the best, theirs would only be able to ask of his accomplishments.

Their pup would watch listen and hurt. It would see the fun fathers had with their children and their pup's heart would squeeze. It would feel the loneliness of living without that parent, the emptiness of knowing nothing of a person who was supposed to be one of the most important two people in it's life. Their pup would live the taunts and teasing of those who would assume its father left it. It would feel the burning of tears as the life of no father assaulted its heart until it bled with hurt. It would have its heart ripped out by people who would taunt it with their insults of his fathers dignity. Yet it would be unable to defend him, for how can you defend something you know nothing about?

Its father would know nothing of it. Their pup would cry on some nights until it fell asleep from the hole inside of it that only its father could heal.

These thoughts ran through both parents mind as the last of the raven haired beauty disappeared.

"Ka. . ..gome. . ." Inu-Yasha whispered as he fell on to his hands and knees.

The others could do nothing but watch as this mighty hanyou who had never shown weakness to them began to cry.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!" he howled with a pain that was felt in all those who heard. You could hear the bitterness in his voice, feel the sorrow as it slowely consumed him, Kami, you could practically feel the very _hope_ that he might one day have felt, had he stared into his pup's face.

Still, the others could do nothing.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

"So that is why she left?" the demon slayer Sango asked.

"Yes. She was brought back to do a job. Now that her duty is complete, there is no more need of her, so she was sent back to her own era." Keade explained wearily. None of them had ever seen her look so old. So defeated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD HAG? _I _NEED HER! SHIPPO NEEDS HER! WE ALL NEED HER!" Inu-Yasha roared.

"Yes. She was like family to use. And even if our personal needs are not a reason to keep her here, than what about the jewel? Should she not have been at least been able to take it with her?" Miroku muttered to himself as he stared at the small round object that sat in the middle of them.

"No. From here on out, the jewel must be protected until it reaches the child's time." Keade sighed, "It cant even be used to go through the well anymore. We shall never see Kagome again. . ."

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" they all looked to the yell, surprised to see it was Shippo, not Inu-Yasha, who had screamed something so rude.

"Shippo. . ." Sango began to walk toward him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU! KAGOME WAS MY MOM! THE SECOND ONE I'VE EVER LOST! I KNEW HER BETTER THAN EVEN _HER_ MOM! THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNEW HER BETTER IS INU-YASHA! SHE WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME! SHE ALWAYS HELPED ME, SHE PROTECTED ME, SHE TOOK CARE OF ME, SHE LOVED ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING IT SOUND LIKE THE STUPID JEWEL WAS THE ONLY REASON SHE WAS HERE! I HATE YOU! IT'S NOT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? SHE LOVED US! ALL OF US! SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT THE JEWEL, ONLY ABOUT US!" Shippo yelled with all his heart. Tears pricked his eyes and fell unoticed down his cheeks. He looked up at them, face filled with more pain than a child should ever be forced to have.

"Shippo. . ."

"Kagome was. . .Kagome was. . .my best friend in the whole world. She cant be gone. SHE JUST CANT!" he yelled as he ran out of the hut and into Inu-Yasha's forest.

That was the last they ever saw him.

The hut stayed quiet for awhile longer. Finally, it came time to have someone to protect the jewel. They all agreed on Inu-Yasha. He was the only one who would be able to survive against time to her era, even if just barely. The secret thought here was that it was an excuse to see her, if only one last time.

But when he reached for it, a strange lightning bolted from it and on to his hands. He had no choice but to yelp and recoil. He reached for it again several times, only for the process to repeat itself. The others tried, but the same thing happened to them.

"Well this is a problem. How can we protect the jewel if we cant even touch it?" Miroku asked rubbing his hand were he had been hit.

"Someone in this hut should be able to take the damn thing," Inu-Yasha scowled.

"But the only person who hasn't tried is. . ." Sango started as they looked to the one person who had not yet tried.

"No fucking way. . ."

"Lady Sango, I don't think that's. . ."

"Well, she is the only one. . ."

"KILALA" they said in usion.

The little fire cat just looked up at them and cocked her head in a confused manner.

"Mew?"

"Kilala," Keade said softly, "Can you pick up the sacred jewel?"

The little cat stood up and bounded over to the cursed object.

Just as she bent down and sniffed it, two thin lights burst out and wrapped themselves lightly on her neck. She did not seem surprised.

"No fucking way."

"Incredible."

"Kilala?"

"It seems Kilala . . . is the jewels new guardian . . .

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Well. . . I guess this is good-bye my friend." Miroku said with an unsure look.

"Yes. . . We'll miss you." Sango whispered.

"Feh" with that as his only reponse Inu-Yasha ran off into the forest, much like Shippo the night before.

"So this is were it ends . . . After five years . . . Naraku's dead . . . and the group splits up. . ." Sango said softly as she, Miroku, and Kilala (jewel still around her neck) flew off to Sango's old village.

"Yes. Hard to imagine. After everything that's happened I thought we would all stay to gather until we all died. Foolish thinking. We wont see any of them any more. They only reason we are staying to gather is because we are getting married, agreement done five years ago, and Kilala goes everywhere with you." Miroku sighed.

"I know. We say we'll se each other again, but its and obvious lie. We cant see each other again. Not after all that's happened." Suddenly she smiled. "Hey, let me change the subject. How many kids you want?"

A lecherous smile crept across Miroku's face.

"Depends. How many you think you can handle?"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? Not quiet as confusing as before huh? Next chapters the epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.

By the way, the living your life fatherless is something that is what I feel. My dad doesn't even know I **_exist_**, let alone I hurt like hell when other people talk about fathers' and taunt me about it. So please don't critisize that section, for it is a very personal thing. No Flaming it, it's just too personal to have people hurt me for it. I really put myself out there to type that, so please try not to hurt me. It represents what I feel, so if you insult that you're insulting my feelings. And yes, people have done this. People I really trusted.

Now,

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	4. The End is just the Beginning

Hiya people! Sorry for the long break, but one of the plug in things on my computer actually fell _inside_ the computer. It was the connection cable plug so I could not even turn on my computer, much less type. But here is the ending. It's kinda weird, but I wanted to make it like a story I read once. Not like I'm copywriter or anything, I just liked the form.

Sad news everyone. Kiki is lost. Again. I've looked everywhere for her, but I can't find her. Don't worry though, she's probably out getting drunk just to rub it in my face that I cant have that sort of thing. Again. ANYONE SEEN HER?

Sorry if anyone was looking forward to her cussing.

Oh! Before I forget,

**_CONGRATULATIONS PALIKANI! You were the only one to guess who was thinking in the beginning of the story _correctly**

**Disclaimer: This place is called _fan_fiction for a reason.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Modern Era, Twenty years ago:**

In a room of a shrine a young child slept. She was a week old, with raven black hair and had only come home for the first time earlier that day.

Her room was upstairs, if you looked out her window you could see an unusually large tree the family believed protected their ancient shrine. Two figures stood on that tree; one had a large feline look to it, the other an oldish looking man of sorts, with silver hair and, most strangely, dog-ears.

The man gave a nod and the two jumped silently toward the window of the newborn. He unlocked the window with practiced ease, slowly slipped in with the large cat in tow, and silently walked toward the crib. When he reached it he picked up the young girl.

The feline just followed.

"Isn't she beautiful?" a tear escaped his eyes unnoticed, "Not as beautiful as she will become, but still . . . I've missed her so much . . . I'm glad I get to see her one more time . . . if nothing else, it's one of the few things to go right in my life . . ."

The feline gave a low whine.

"You're right. We don't have time for this. Give the stupid thing to her." He said gruffly.

"I would prefer it if she never had to even _look_ at that thing, but we don't exactly have much of a choice do we?" he turned his head away in disgust.

The feline shook something off her neck and picked it up in her mouth. She walked to the infant and gently pressed it into her side, causing a large sharp glow to illuminate the room before the small round orb was sucked into the small body.

"Good job Kilala. I'll . . . miss you." The silver haired man said to Kilala.

She just nodded her head in acceptance as the last small jewels power seeped out and age crept in and as her body fell to the floor it turned to ash. An unfelt wind blew her ashes out of the window and onto the branches of the large tree, giving it a sparkle of a kind.

The man sighed and looked at the little girl he held, she was now wide-awake and looking at him. She squirmed lightly, as though she was saying she wanted a hug, not a cuddle.

He smiled at her, the first real smile he's had in almost five hundred years.

"You don't know how much I'd like to lie . . . and say now that I'm here I'm gonna stay with you forever. . . but I wont be able to carry that lie for even one more year, let alone fifteen. . . I missed you so much. . ." he broke off, not being able to find the apology he wanted.

The little girl gave a gurgled coo, as if saying it was all right and she understood.

The man gave a soft chuckle and laid her back down. He knelt down next to the crib so that she could turn her head and stare right at him. Oddly enough she did.

"Good-bye . . . Kagome . . . I never forgot you. I've kept my promise . . . I just wish I'd kept my other one. . .." he sighed, " but fate was always against me. I'm just sorry you're going to end up caught in it. Why will you ever love me? I was arrogant, I insulted you, I pushed you away . . . why didn't you end up hating me? I . . . I _am_ sorry for pushing you away though. It's just . . . everyone always pushed me away when I was younger . . . and during those rare time I let someone stick around . . . they turned on me . . . but you . . . you never did. I never got to thank you for it. I always thought that . . . that sense we would always stick together, we'd never be separated, and it wouldn't matter if you knew about those things. . . If I'd of known you were going to leave I . . . probably . . . probably would have told you. I would have said at least once . . . that I love you . . .

"People always say that actions speak louder than words, so on the night we mated I tried to just show you . . . but I didn't realize it until you said it to me . . . that being _told_ you're loved is just as important as being shown. . . but I guess . . . I guess I was afraid of telling you so. I had always been alone, I always depended on just myself . . . so when that all changed . . . I was too terrified to tell even myself. . . so I just never even told you," a soft keen escaped his throat.

"I probably seem real different than last time, huh? Not that you have the memories to compare or anything yet. But it's been almost five hundred years. I've had time to grow up . . . hard to believe I was ever capable of it thought isn't it?" the man stood and walked toward the window.

"I better go . . . I stay any longer and I might try to kidnap you. . .,"

Inu-Yasha, the powerful hanyou who defeated Naraku, who never gave up, who was stubborn until it hurt others, who never left anywhere without getting what he wanted, jumped through the window; _away_ from one of the two things he wanted the most in the world.

Three days later a man with silver hair and dog-ears was reported found dead in the tree across from the little girls room. Ash was found all over the tree.

The family insisted that he be buried under the tree when they couldn't find any relatives.

**_KAGOME_**:

Kagome Higurashi, mate of the powerful hanyou Inu-Yasha, at 20 years old gave birth to a healthy little hanyou girl she named Chi-Inu (chee-new. I'm not sure, but I _think_ it means 'spirit of the dog.' That's what my friend said anyway, if any of you know tell me.) who looked like a young female version of her father. She had black forelocks (you know, those hair things that Inu-Yasha has hanging over his shoulder.) as the only real difference.

After Kagome gave birth she matured mentally as well as physically. She grew more patience, stopped yelling so much, and learned to co-op with stressful situations much better. Her new out fit was a pair of greenish black pants and a black tank top with a red jacket over it (If any of you have seen the Sailor Moon movie, 'Black Dream Hole,' think Ray's outfit when they go after the sleepwalking children _before_ she transforms into her Sailor Scout uniform) with her hair always in a low ponytail.

Kagome grieved silently for the loss of her family in the feudal era until Chi was three years old and died after getting hit by a car while getting her ball. The funeral was a quiet one held under the Goshinboku.

A few days later Kagome died of 'natural causes,' on her 24th birthday sitting under the Goshinboku.

Ironic. It started on a birthday . . . and ended on a birthday.

**_INU-YASHA_**:

After Kagome disappeared Inu-Yasha retreated back into his forest and was almost never seen again. Rumors started of mysterious deaths that always resulted in black smoke coming from the forest, and so the forest was renamed Forest of the Black Death. The rumors claimed it was Inu-Yasha doing the killing, but whether they were started by Inu-Yasha to keep his isolation or real stories where never determined.

About one hundred or so years before Kagome was born he and Kilala joined up again.

After Kagome left Inu-Yasha started to mature a bit, although he became a lot more bitter toward people, and quit looking for fights - even though he still got into quite a few of them - as the determination to live until his mate was born seared his vains.

He died in the Goshinboku a week and three days after Kagome Higurashi was born in the modern era.

**_CHI_**:

Chi is the daughter of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Her real name is Chi-Inu (Chee-new), meaning 'spirit of the dog,' but she has a nasty temper when she needs to, and will not hesitate to attack anyone who calls her this. She is a hanyou like her father, except on the new moon. On those nights, just like her father, she turns human. Also on these nights she is almost identical to her mother, and has proven to even have a few miko abilities on them as well.

Her normal look is a _very_ short, barely taller than Shippo, female version of Inu-Yasha. She has small silver puppy ears almost hidden under her hair. Her hair is like Inu-Yasha's, a silvery white that has just a slight curl to it, she always wears it in pigtails low on the back of her head, until it's just barely beneath her waist. The bangs are amazingly unruly. The forelocks (The two pieces of hair that hang over Inu's shoulders) hang about to her belly button and are a raven black, held with three wooden beads each around the area her ears are on the new moon. The two hair colors switch on the new moon (Pigtail part is normally silvery, but on new moon changes to raven black; forelocks are normally raven black, but on new moon changes to silvery white and vice versa). Her normal outfit is a small red and black version of Inu-Yasha's. The pants are like Inu-Yasha's but don't hug the ankles and are black, and the top is a more blood red female version of Inu-Yasha's. She too runs around barefoot. She has the amber eyes of her father, only hers are a deeper color with a lot more depth to them, her mothers facial structure but with a slightly paler complexion, with large eyes, and naturally rosy lips (no really, her lips are a sort of ruby red color, I saw lips like that on a little kid once and it was just too frickin' cute). She has the beginning of claws as well.

Chi has an extremely short temper, one to rival her father's, but is normally the same sweet caring person her mother is. She is highly intelligent, (for those of you who watch Justice League, think Batman smart) and is very good at reading emotions and responding to them, unlike someone we know. Cough, Inu, cough, Yasha, cough cough. She loved to hear stories of her father very much, and would only accept a story with her father before bedtime. Even though she had never met her father it became very obvious early on in life that she loved him very dearly.

When she was three years old she died after getting hit by a car while trying to retrieve her favorite ball.

Chi was buried a few days before her mother's 24th birthday under the Goshinboku.

**_KILALA_**:

Kilala went with Sango and Miroku back to the Village of the Demon Slayers. She helped take care of their children until Sango and Miroku died. She wasn't seen again until she went to the Forest of the Black Death to find Inu-Yasha. The Shikon No Tama stayed with her the entire time.

Kilala's personality basically stayed the same, just a bit withdrawn after Sango died.

Because of her fire neko heritage, when Kilala died she turned almost immediately to ash. Her ashes were blown onto the Goshinboku.

**_MIROKU_**:

Miroku and Sango got married and Miroku got his dream of being a father. Or is it, his dream of fathering a child? Sango ended up not doing so well with baring children, so after the 15th he declared that he would gladly cut off his balls before he got her pregnant again. You can guess her response, but in the end they had five more. His hellhole disappeared, but his firstborn son had it until he turned thirty five and was sucked into the void. Miroku lived a long healthy life with lots of children, but he never forgot the past, which is what encouraged him to have lots of children in the first place. At 95 he died in his sleep, a long life in those times.

Miroku stopped groping women and became the mature person you would expect in a monk. He was an excellent father and his jokes stopped sicking people out.

Miroku was buried under the Goshinboku.

**_SANGO_**:

Sango and Miroku got married, look above for some detail. She bore him twenty children, though with a bit of difficulty, but died giving birth to her last child at 51. Sango was a very good mother but her children often found her crying when she thought no one else was around. All she would ever say is she missed her little 'sister' Kagome, older 'brother' Inu-Yasha, little brother Kohaku, and her 'baby brother' Shippo.

Sango at first became distant after the disappearance of her little 'sister,' and the rest of her newly found family, but soon came back to Miroku. She lost her shy personality and became bolder in things outside of fighting. She too, grew more mentally mature after having her first child.

She stopped whelping Miroku when she wasn't a lethally cranky pregnant lady at any rate.

She was buried under the Goshinboku next to her husband.

**_KEADE_**:

Keade died two years after Kagome disappeared. She often told stories of the modern woman to the children of the village before her death.

Keade almost never left her hut after everyone left her, only to heal the sick. If anyone wanted to talk to her or if the children wanted stories they had to go to her. A child who had hurt his wrist found her in her hut dead one morning.

She was buried under the Goshinboku at her own request.

**_SHIPPO_**:

Shippo . . . . . . We never really found out what happened to him . . . We only _presume_ he died . . .

A kitsune that distantly resembled him was found 57 years before Kagome was born, dead under the Goshinboku.

_Kagome and Chi were the only ones _

_to **not** die of old age._

**Somewhere Uncharted, Now:**

_'Mama? Why are we at the twee? Why is it white everywhere else? There's no gwass or gwound or sky or 'nything. An' why did you leave Chi all alone for a forever?' a little silver haired girl asked her mother as she stared at the large tree that she had loved all of her short life. A life just recently ended._

_But she was right. There was nothing but the Goshinboku. Everything else was a white light that engulfed them._

_'I don't know baby. I just . . . don't know. . . Chi?'_

_'Yeah Mama?' little Chi clasped her hands behind her back as she leaned on one foot and stared at her mother with her head cocked cutely._

_'Remember all those stories of your father I always told you?' the raven-haired woman asked._

_The little girl beamed._

_'Yup. Chi 'members. Chi _loves_ those stories Mama.'_

_'Yes, I know Chi. Do you remember where they almost all took place?' The mother asked gently._

_'umm. . .,' the little girl made a face, 'Chi is _thinking_ Mama, don't tell Chi okay?'_

_'All right,' she laughed, 'Mama won't tell Chi,' the woman stared at the tree with something akin to adoration in her eyes._

_Suddenly the place struck her daughter's young mind._

_'the twee!'_

_'KAGOME!'_

_The two turned around. There stood Kagome's old family, none looking any older than they had the last time she saw them._

_The Demon slayer Sango with her giant boomerang in a slayers attire. The lecherous monk Miroku in his usual garb. The wise old Keade in a miko's outfit. Little Shippo in his vest and all. Kilala, in her tiny form. But the one that caught the pairs eyes was the one in the gaudy red kimono. Just like the people in the stories Chi's mama told her._

_'Guys? Inu. . . Inu-Yasha?' Kagome said softly. Her eyes where wide and out of focus. She forgot about the others, even Chi for a second, as she stared at man she never thought she would ever see again._

_'Inu-Yasha? Chi's daddy?' Chi whispered softly as she stared at her mother in disbelief._

_The little hanyou turned to stare at the elder of her kind. She saw the arrogant smirk and recognized it as her own._

_'What took ya so long Kagome? Well, I guess you always _were_ slow like that. Just be glad ya didn't dedicate a day to die or you _really_ would have taken a long time. It's been awhile. You look a little different, Motherhood seems to suite you I guess. We've probably been away from each other longer than any other mates have ever been. Me especially. I went almost five hundred years without ya. I'm not soft like you humans are. I survived' There was no anger in his voice. Just happiness._

_'Ugh, the first time we see each other in years and the first thing out of your mouth is how slow I am? To _die_? Gee, I bet you really missed me. But just so you know, I haven't gone out with Hojo sense the last time I saw you,' Kagome hissed angrily._

_Inu-Yasha started. He thought for sure she would blow up on him. Yell, stomp her feet, maybe 'sit' him a few times while crying. But here she was taking it . . . quite well. Guess Motherhood had taught her a few things on self-control as well as changed her appearance. Well, he could play the mature card just as well._

_'Hey, hey, hey, I was just kidding. You know I love ya,' Inu-Yasha stated smartly._

_Kagome's mouth dropped. Inu-Yasha had _proven_ he loved her, but he had never even made an attempt to say _that

_'You . . . You just said . . . did you just . . .,'_

_'Yeah. I said I love ya. Ya got a problem with it? You gonna do somethin' about it?' his smirk grew, 'I sincerely hope you do,'_

"Maybe that was a little too perverted. She might think Miroku's been teaching me stuff"_ he thought carefully._

_'Inu-Yasha! What has Miroku been teaching you? In case you haven't noticed, our child is right in front of us! The last thing she needs is her daddy teaching her such hentai things! Honestly, I leave you alone for a few centuries and you come back a lecher. I have to say I'm almost afraid of what else you can hint at,' Kagome squealed._

"Yep. Went a little over board on that one. But for someone who's this mad she sure smells pretty damn aroused, I didn't know dead people even _could_ smell aroused."_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself smugly._

_'Daddy?' Chi whispered to the older hanyou (she ignored the funny new smell coming from her mother). _

_Inu-Yasha looked down at the little one and his smirk turned into a look of pride._

_'And here I thought I knew how cute my pup would be. Oh well, this is much better than I'd hoped,' he whispered so only she could hear, his voice carrying the pride only a father could hold._

_'DADDY!' lil' Chi squealed as she ran toward him. Inu-Yasha, the arrogant hanyou that claimed to need nor love anyone, bent down and hugged his pup for the first time, bringing her up and swinging her around to make up for all the time he had lost with his only child._

_The others could do nothing but look on and smile. _

_But this time, they didn't mind their lack of use._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, people have been giving me a load of crap of how Kagome was too young to be pregnant (I erased those reviews though. He he). I wrote once in the last chapter it was five years later. So these are how old I think they would have been at the end of the last chapter and at the end of this one (not counting the five hundred years apart, just the four years Kagome lived without them, or if they lived less than three years like Keade):

**_Last ChapterThis Chapter_**

**KAGOME: 20 years old--24 years old.**

**INU-YASHA (Minus fifty years):**

**22 years old.--26 years old.**

**MIROKU: 23 years old--27 years old.**

**SANGO: 21 years old--25 years old.**

**KEADE: 65 years old?--67 years old.**

**Not really sure on this one.Not really sure on this one.**

**SHIPPO: 10-13 years old?--13-17 years old.**

**Not really sure on this one.Not really sure on this one.**

**KILALA: 565 years old--569 years old.**

**If she was alive back when**

**Midoriko was then I think I'm close.**

**CHI: Kagome was still pregnant-3 years old.**

**at that time.**

And to be frank, as far as I'm concerned, people need to stop giving teen mother's crap about getting pregnant at young ages. Everyone makes mistakes people, your not exactly Beacons of Truth either. We all have skeletons in our closets. Get over it _and_ yourselves already.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? Crappie, but yeah.

I like this ending. When they were alive it was hard for them. I guess what I'm trying to say is in life things are going to be hard, and they may end painfully, but as long as you don't forget the things or ones you love, you'll always have your own happy ending.

I ended it happy! Thanks to Palikani. I didn't think I could fit in a happy ending while they were alive, but when she mentioned the tree as a connection, I figured it could work for all of them. When they were dead of course. I just don't think the tree would really have worked without the well working. The well was actually in constant use because of the tree growing in it during the movie, so maybe it was a one-time thing. I don't know, I just know I got to write my successful conclusion.

Sorry for the long and interrupting authors notes, they probably bored you.

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.

P.S.

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	5. The End

Hiya people!

Well that was the end. **_BUT _**if I get enough people to want it, I can do a rewrite of it; only with a bit more of day by day action. Like how Kagome's mom reacted to seeing her daughter pregnant, how Kilala found Inu-Yasha, what happened to Shippo, how Chi's birth went, why Keade died, how Sango and Kagome changed after their first kids, etc.

More detail on what happened in their day-to-day lives and why things happened to people and how, basically.

_So,_ if that's what you guys want, tell me in so your **_reviews_**. Hint, hint.


End file.
